She Will Always be A Broken Girl
by Shazi-Chan
Summary: Kairi has changed so much from the little girl she used to be. Since Sora moved to 'the land of perpetual twilight' he's missed a lot. Will Kairi go back to how she was, or will she always be a broken girl? email the adresses if you want...
1. Crimson Red

Prologue: Crimson Red

"Fuck," I swore. My head was spinning one way and the world the other. "Fuck I'm gonna be sick" I dry reached. Then bent over and release the contents of my stomach.

"Shit Kai, you need to go home" Riku said behind me. "You're not handling so well tonight" his voice began to sound distant.

I don't know if it was the alcohol I'd consumed tonight or maybe it was the pill that blond guy gave me earlier but I was a total wreck. I couldn't talk, couldn't walk and my thoughts certainly weren't coherent.

"fuck home" I told Riku. Like hell I was going there, Sebastian had turned into the biggest ass hole and I doubt he would appreciate me waltzing in at god knows what time it is, completely off my face. "Sebastian would fucking skin me"

"Touché" he nodded, "What about Pence and Nami?" He suggested.

"Shit Riku are you crazy?" I yelled "i can turn p on Nami's doorstep like this" I gestured to myself. I was wasted, and high as a kite. Nami had enough troubles as it was without adding me to it.

"You know what Sebastian's going to do if you crash at my place again" he said, "Not to mention my mother," he added quietly. "And there is no way I'm letting you stay somewhere that isn't safe."

Riku was like my big brother, we'd grown up together and he looks after me like a little sister. The only exception to that is we're kind of sleeping together on a regular basis. It sounds really messed up I know, me saying he's like and older brother and the such, but really we are just a messed up pair of people.

I remember what we used to be like as kids, before all the parties and alcohol. I was a sweet, innocent little girl. Sometimes I look at Naminé's high school painting, hung up in her house and cry.

That wasn't me any more. I wasn't that little girl. I was Kairi Abbie: alcoholic teenage drug addict, or if you want to put in simply as many people do:

SLUT.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Welcome to Facebook!_

_Email: _

_Password: *******_

_1 new friend request_

Sora Hikari _would like to be your friend_

_You have accepted _Sora Hikari_'s request_

Kairi Abbie: _would like _Riku Kusai_ to get back to bed_

_ Comments_

Riku Kusai: _I'm busy. Put your phone away and go to sleep_

Kairi Abbie: _But I'm borreedd_

Riku Kusai: _NO!_

Kairi Abbie: _I'll cry_

Riku Kusai: _You do that_

Kairi Abbie: _:'(_

Sora Hikari: _??? What the? I need to catch up with you guys properly._

_You have logged out._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I woke up the next morning, my head pounding and my stomach threatening to exit my body through my mouth.

I noticed a glass of water and pill on the bedside table. Next to it was a note clearly from Riku.

_Though you might need this. Head to Nami's I'll see you there later._

_Mum wont like it but I think you can handle her._

More like I'd shimmy out the window. Riku's mother is fucking nuts. She held knife to me when she found out I was sleeping with her son. Her triplet brothers aren't much better, they have some serious issues.

I grabbed my things and took the pill. Quietly I opened Riku's window and carefully got onto the sun room roof. Anyone sitting in the room at the moment could look up and see right up my dress. God smite me for wearing a blue cocktail dress to a party.

I edged across the roof, chucked my heels on the ground and shimmied down the side and dropped to the ground.

Grabbing my shoes I made my way bare foot down the streets of east island. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and there was a gentle breeze that took with it the scent of the ocean. Thankfully I was able to enjoy it, thanks to the pain killers Riku gave me.

I frowned when I spotted Xion. Her long black hair all wavy like she'd been in the ocean when clearly she had not. How I hated being related to her, and how I hated how much she wanted Riku. She saw me and frowned too.

She looked at my face, then at my dress then back at my face.

"Didn't make it home?" she sneered. "Bet you went home with _some _guy."

"I went home with Riku," I shot back. She scowled. She didn't like that at all.

"You don't deserve Riku," She scoffed. "I don't know why he bothers with you." I had to admit she was right. I don't deserve Riku, I didn't know why he bothered. By all reasons he should've given up on me long ago. But I don't think she's any better. If I don't deserve Riku then he's way out of her legue.

"You certainly aren't good enough." I seethed. I stomped off to Nami's. This year's family reunion is going to be hell.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sequel time!!!!_

_If some things don't make any sense I suggest you read Sketchbook Girl. That's where this story begins. Sorry if you don't like the profanities, anyone who's read my other stories knows that I try not to swear at all, but the nature of this one means I have to. I really hope you all enjoy this one, I had trouble with it. This is actually the third draft I'm using for this. The other two have been scrapped completely._

_Read and Review, I look forward to seeing your response to the sequel and for new readers please read sketchbook girl and let me know what you think of it._

_~Shazi-chan_


	2. The Day After

Chapter One: The Day After

**Sora:**

"Sora."

I could feel the wind on my face. The salty tang of the air and best of all I could hear the ocean.

"Sora get up your cousin's here"

the sunlight steaming down on me was the greatest feeling of all. I missed it almost as much as I missed the cool night time that would be just around the corner. Then there was her, she had crimson hair that framed her face perfectly and pale features that refused to tan, no matter how much sunlight she got.

"Sora!" my mother interrupted my nice dream when she ripped off my sheets. "It may be twilight outside all the time Sora Jamey Hikari, but that doesn't mean you get to sleep until the sun properly rises." she left my room. I groaned grumpily and curled into a ball. I wanted back to my dream.

"Unbelievable," Someone sat on my bed. Ignored them I was very close to my Kai-Kai in my dream.

_Thump!_

"Ow!" I yelped. I had been pushed to the floor.

"Sora Jamey Hikari." Someone Imitated my mother. I looked up to see my cousin Roxas.

"Roxas Ventus Hikari." I imitated his mother. We both laughed hysterically as I got off the floor. Aunt Aqua and Uncle Ventus only used Roxas's full name when he was in trouble. Same with my parents, Jamie and Sakura.

Despite our age difference, Roxas and I are really close. We're more like brothers than cousins, often we're mistaken for brothers too.

"So what brings you to the land of perpetual twilight?" I asked, technically speaking the place is called Twilight Town, But I don't like it here so I have my own distasteful nickname for it. "Last I checked you were working in the Radiant Garden."

"Yeah, I kind of got fired." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Besides I'm thinking of moving back to the islands." he shrugged. I blinked, rather confused.

"But you're here in Twilight Town," I said.

"I have to look for a place first," He rolled his eyes. "Plus, I though you might like a holiday there" he added.

"You're damn right I want to go back!" I yelled. I missed proper daylight, and I missed night time. Most of all I missed Riku and Kairi. Twilight Town was always stuck in perpetual twilight. No night time, no full on sunshine, just twilight. _All the time._

Sure it's been five years since I actually lived there but I still consider it my home. I can;t stand it here and I don't have any friends at school.

"Then pack you're things we leave this afternoon," he said, "If I can work out when that is' he added quietly, "And put some clothes on" he pointed to me.

That's right, throughout this whole conversation I was dressed only in my boxer shorts. Nice.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Kairi:**

_Welcome to Facebook!_

_Email: _

_Password: *******_

Sora Hikari _says hello to Destiny Islands this afternoon_

_ Comments_

Kairi Abbie: Y_ou're kidding!!_

Riku Kusai: W_hat??_

Sora Hikari: _Roxas came over and said he's moving back_

Kairi Abbie: _Roku's moving back!!_

Riku Kusai: A_nd why're you coming?_

Sora Hikari: _Roxas said he was looking for a house first and asked if I wanted to come away from the land of perpetual twilight_

Kairi Abbie: _you're coming to East Island right_

Riku Kusai: E_ast Island?_

Sora Hikari: I_s the a better island?_

Riku Kusai: N_ot likely!!_

Kairi Abbie: N_ot likely!!_

_You have logged out._

"Riku," I yelled into the mouthpiece of my phone.

"Easy Kairi," I replied.

"Sora's fucking coming!" I jumped, literally on the spot with joy.

"I know, stop jumping, you'll spill your drink." Riku said. He knew me too well. I got to Nami's not long after the pain killers kicked in. right on cue I grabbed a Vodka cruiser from the fridge and checked my Facebook.

"Fucking Sora." I said again. I haven't seen Sora in five years, the three of us were inseparable when we were younger. The he moved to Twilight Town with his parents.

"You think he might move back?" Riku asked. I thought for a minute. I don't think Sakura and Jamey would want to move back after five years, they're probably settled quite nicely.

"I hope so, he and Roku as roomies." I laughed at the thought.

"Meet you at the ferry port." Riku hung up. I drained the last half of my cruiser and ran to the lounge, Nami and Pence were watching TV on the couch.

"Nami, Pence!" I squealed and hugged them. They looked at each other confused. "Roku and Sora are coming here this afternoon." I threw my hands up in celebration.

Yes I was a little tipsy from sculling half a cruiser.

"Roxas and Sora?" Pence asked, I nodded gleefully. Naminé got up and went to the kitchen, like Nagori she found her place in the kitchen, cooking up a storm. I remember growing up whenever I wanted Nagori all I had to do was look in the kitchen.

I ran out of the house and into the street. It was a glorious Sunday and I felt like I could just burst into song at any moment. Sora was coming, I was a little tipsy and giggly. Not even Xion could ruin my mood.

I met Riku at the ferry port and we went for coffee, in the sea side café.

"Did Sora say what time he was coming, I logged off after that conversation." Riku asked. I shook my head, I logged off after that too. I was really too excited to care. "I'll go check the roster" he sighed and got up.

Just as he was leaving, Xion waltzed into the café. She flashed Riku a flirtatious smile as he walked passed, that he completely ignored, and walked up to the counter.

With a stroke of pure genius I pulled the packet of chewing gum from my pocket and chewed a piece as quickly as I could. She loved her hair almost as much as she obsessed over Riku, and I already had her beat there.

Casually I put my empty coffee cup on the counter and asked the clerk for a new drink. As inconspicuously as I could I stuck the chewy in her hair as close to her head as I could.

"Ew, what are you doing here." she directed her attention at me, just as I was putting a second piece of chewy in my mouth. She didn't even notice me putting something in her hair.

"Waiting for someone, is that a problem?" I shot back. She scoffed and turned back to wait for her drink. She didn't even notice when I stuck the second piece of chewy on the other side and ordered my drink.

School on Monday was going to be hilarious.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_there we go, more swearing. Not as much as the last one but all the same. Yay for recurring characters! Roxas is coming back and so are the rest of them. Cloud, Zack, Olette and Hayner are making a comeback! Plus some more characters I decided to throw in there for the sake of it._

_Hope you're enjoying so far, reviews always make me happy_

_~Shazi-chan_


	3. Home

Chapter Two: Home

**Sora:**

It felt great being felt by ocean. I haven't felt this peaceful for years.

"Roxas I don't feel too good." Axel, Roxas's friend from the Radiant Garden complained.

"Head back to the room," Roxas ordered, "Baby," he muttered under his breath.

"Looking forward to seeing the islands again?" I asked when Roxas joined me at the edge of the boat. Neither of us were bothered by the rocking of the boat, in fact we welcomed it. Sea children at heart the both of us.

"Of course I am," he replied, scuffing my hair. "I miss the group." he was referring to his high school friends who all settled down on East Island.

I'd met them all as a kid. There was Zack and Cloud. They'd been together (like _together _together) all through high school, and they still are. They're pretty much married but the laws prevent them from doing so. Which really sucks because the two of them are the coolest people I know.

There's Hayner, he's a hot head if I ever met one. Everyone though he would get with Olette. I was four years old when I met then and I was certainly convinced of it. Lo and behold he met a girl named Terra and settled down.

Olette is really smart, a little over the top at time and really pretty. Funnily enough her husband is also named Terra. Very confusing when all of them are together.

Those four live on East Island along with Nami and Pence, Kairi's older sister and Brother in law.

Roxas was the only one who travelled. He's met heaps of people and now he says he's finally coming home. I kind of felt the same way too. It was definitely the feeling of coming home, I missed the islands so much, and the people there. I just hope they haven't changed too much.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Kairi:**

I was cackling viciously to myself when Riku came back. Xion was going to be priceless at school tomorrow.

"What did you do?" Riku asked suspiciously. I suppressed my laugher to reply.

"You'll have to wait and see," I grinned. He frowned and shrugged it off.

"Sora and Roxas get here at four." he said. I looked at my phone to get the time. It was only eleven.

"What are we going to do for five hours?" I whined. Riku laughed.

"We could always go see Zack and Cloud." he suggested. I nodded, Zack and Cloud were quite possible the coolest guys ever.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Zack grinned at us when we walked into his house. He was in the kitchen extension off to the side of the lounge room, wearing his favourite pink "kiss the chef" apron.

"We've got five hours to kill Zack what should we do?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side in though.

That was when I was swept into the air and over someone's shoulder.

"Ack, Cloud." I complained.

"And a hello to you too Kairi." he put me down. I pulled my shirt back into place. It had rided up while I was over his shoulder.

"Kai-Kai!" little Marlene called and leapt at me. Marlene was the daughter of Cloud's old work mate Barret.

Barret was a single father and when he went to work out on the oil rigs, there was no way for him to look after her.

He asked Zack and Cloud to take her in and they gladly. The two of them were great parents to her.

"Hey Marlene," I hugged her "How are you?" I asked.

"Good," she replied.

"There's you five hours," Zack nodded towards Marlene. "Hell, she'll give you sixteen hours entertainment. Seven days a week." He grinned

Riku and I spent four and a half hours playing with Marlene before heading back to the port, ready to meet Roxas and Sora.

As their arrival approached I grew nervous. I'd changed so much since the last time I saw them both. Would Sora recognise me? Did he missed me while he was gone? How much had he changed? Would I recognise him?

I churned those questions over in my head until my stomach churned. Then churned some more.

Was I or was I not going to enjoy this?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Yay, some Final Fantasy characters. Terra (the guy) is the one from KH birth by sleep and the girl I think is from Final Fantasy VI? I can't remember, I just remember hating using her in Dissidia..._

_Thankfully I have a list of all the characters I've used so far so I don't forget who's who XD_

_Zack just makes me laugh. I'm requesting to all you readers to make me image of Zack in a pink apron (preferably frilly) with "kiss the chef" written on it. Send me a email with the link and a request of a one shot and it's yours._

_Cheers_

_~Shazi-chan_


	4. Kicked Out

Chapter Three: Kicked Out

**Sora:**

The cruiser landed on West Island, the only island with a large enough port to handle the big ship, at around 3 in the afternoon. We had fifteen minutes till out connecting ferry took us to East Island, arriving at four o'clock.

"LAND!" Axel yelled and threw himself to the ground the second we were off the the ship. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"We're only here for fifteen minutes, don't celebrate just yet," he said.

"If I never go on a cruiser it'll be too soon." Axel said, getting up off the ground.

"Then I guess you're stuck here, Destiny Islands don't have an airport." I said. Axel's face fell.

"Oh dear God no!" he wailed. Both Roxas and I cracked up laughing.

We caught the ferry over to East Island. I honestly didn't know what to expect of Riku and Kairi when I saw them again, but I knew it wasn't what I was welcomed to.

Kairi's once gorgeous crimson hair was ratty and unkempt, her eyes turned a dulled grey rather then their old bright blue and the bags under her eyes suggested a lot more than a poor nights sleep.

Riku didn't look as bad, but he wasn't a while lot better. His eyes were paler than I remember and his hair didn't have it's old silver shine to it, it was just grey. The two of them looked really washed out compared to the vibrant colours of the island.

"Look as you!" Kairi yelled when she saw me, even her voice had changed. It used to be sweet, but now it was very rough.

"Hey," I replied I wasn't really sure what to say. At the least I didn't want to be rude.

"You haven't changed a bit," Riku smirked, his face seemed to brighten as he said it.

"Roku!" Kairi exclaimed and ran to hug Roxas.

"Hey kiddo," He hugged her back with one arm. Axel followed shortly after wards off the ship. "Pence and Naminé still live in the same place?" Roxas asked Kairi, she nodded. "Grab your things, we're off to Naminé's for a while" Roxas ordered. Axel followed us, muttering to himself about the ocean.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Kairi:**

I think I may have just fallen in love with Sora.

My fucking god he was hot! Everything about him was the same, except it was different somehow.

Fuck my brain is frazzled just thinking about how that's even possible.

"Kai, are you okay," Riku whispered to me, "You haven't stopped staring at Sora"

"I don't know," I replied. We followed Roxas, Sora and some guy with red hair no one bothered to introduce to Naminé's.

"Roxas 'sup?" Pence and Roxas greeted with each other with their high school Handshake/high five.

"Hey Roxas, Naminé hugged him in greeting. "Hello Sora" she hugged him as well.

"Hiya Nami" he replied, grinning.

"Guys, this is my good friend Axel, we met in the Radiant Garden." Roxas introduced Axel.

"Yo," he waved in greeting. Naminé simply nodded. Normally it was just the fact that he was a new person in his life that would have made her nervous, but I got the feeling there was something more about Axel that she didn't like. Naminé and I are very close sisters, despite the age difference.

"Anyway, we're off to the hotel, just thought we'd drop by," Roxas said, "We'll be back though," he grabbed his things and led Axel and Sora out.

"I don'd like Axel," Naminé said simply, "He reminds me of Reno," she went back to the kitchen and started preparing some food.

"I'll call the guys around, it'll be just like old times" Pence reached for the phone and dialled someone's phone number, presumably Olette since she lived the farthest away.

A couple of phone calls later Naminé's house was bustling. Zack (still in his apron) and Olette were helping Naminé in the kitchen, all the others were in the lounge room drinking. Riku, Sora and I were in my bedroom. I had a bedroom set up at Naminé's for a reason.

"So Roku's moving back," I mused. I had a cruiser, as always, in my hand.

"Kairi, I don't think you should be drinking." Sora said to me. I scoffed "you have school tomorrow, don't you?" he asked, I nodded and took a swig. Of course I had school tomorrow. Tomorrow was Monday. "Then why are you are drinking?" I blinked.

"I drink every night." I shrugged and took a swig. He couldn't comprehend my drinking habits

"But-" He tried to argue

"Don't bother," Riku stopped him, "There's really no point, I've tried," he said. It was true, he had tried on several occasions. I had completely ignored him. Much like I was now.

"You should probably get home, you haven;t been there all weekend" Riku said to me.

"Don't you live here?" Sora asked confused. I understood how he could get confused, I had my own bedroom set up, most of my things are here at Naminé's, but I technically did still live at home with Nagori and Sebastian. Is hook my head in response and grabbed my phone of the desk.

I always let Nagori know when I'm coming home. She usually warns me what kind of mood Sebastian's in and how much he's been drinking.

"Hi Mama,"

"_Your father said you're not coming home,"_

"What?"

"_I'll bring your school uniform to Naminé's and we'll discuss it tomorrow after school."_

"Sure Mama," I sighed and hung up. I threw my phone away and sculled down the rest of my cruiser, Ignoring Sora's protests. I reached under the bed and pulled out my drawer of strait alcohol and grabbed a bottle of vodka.

"Kairi?" Riku asked me very seriously. I ignored him and took a big swig of vodka. I bit back tears as it burned the fuck out of my mouth and throat.

"Fuck he's an asshole," I yelled. I left the room and went strait to the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Naminé. For so long she'd been my comfort. It was only fair I went to her first. Unsure of what to do Naminé hugged me back. That was when I started crying.

"What happened?" Zack joined the hug, I didn't really want to say I just got kicked out of my home.

"Leave her be, she's a lost cause anyway," Terra said. All eyes turned on him. Even Olette, His wife, looked scandalised.

"Ged out of my house," Naminé said quietly. She was heard very clearly since everyone had gone silent. Terra stood up and left without a word. Olette whispered an apology to Naminé and followed after her husband.

"I always knew he wasn't good enough for her," Hayner spat. Naminé and Zack sat me down on the couch and everyone fussed over me. I explained to them what happened and everyone offered me a place to stay.

Unfortunately I agreed with Terra. Everyone around me was too nice, I didn't need their offers of a place to stay, I needed to get my life together and be a better person. Of course that was happening any time soon, I'd just been kicked out of home by my father.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I hate having teacher supervision during study periods.... by all reasons I should be sitting in the library at school but instead I'm stuck in a classroom with the WORST teacher the principal could possibly choose to supervise._

_I have better things to do with my time than wait for the old hag to let me do something worth while._

_Hope you liked this chapter, I went through a lot of trouble to get it typed for you all._

_Love to hear from you readers, it makes me smile._

_~Shazi-Chan_


	5. Monday

Chapter Four: Monday

**Sora:**

I couldn't believe it. Kairi was drinking on a school night. I admit even I have the occasional drink, but there was no way I would drink on a school night.

She called her mother and left the room, rather angry about something. Riku stopped me from going after her. He shouldn't have, I wanted to know what was going on.

From the doorway of Kairi's room I saw Nagori hand a school uniform to Naminé at the front door. She left without a word.

"Everything will be fine Sora, go back to the hodel with Roxas," Naminé told me when she saw me in the doorway. Roxas and Axel came from the lounge room.

"C'mon buddy," Axel slapped me playfully on the shoulder. Reluctantly I followed the two of them back to the hotel.

I wanted to know what was going on, maybe Kairi had posted it on Facebook? I decided to check on my laptop.

_Welcome to Facebook!_

_Email:_

_Password: **********_

Sora Hikari: _what the hell is going on here people???_

comments:

Riku Kusai: _Don't worry Sora, it'll all be fine_

Sora Hikari: _I don't know what 'it' is_

Kairi Abbie: L_ucky me just got kicked out of home._

Sora Hikari: _Are you okay?_

Kairi Abbie: _I'll be fine_

_You have logged out._

"Wow," I breathed deep to process the information I'd just been given. I figured from the state Kairi was in that things had been rough for her since I'd left but I had no idea that things were that bad.

Reluctantly I went to bed, worrying over Kairi and Naminé. I hoped they were okay. I'd check tomorrow but for now I think I'll sleep in some proper night time, thank you very much.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When I woke up at Naminé's on a school morning I quickly put the memories of yesterday out of my head. I would deal with them when the time comes.

I threw on my uniform, East Island High hasn't changed it's uniform since Naminé was there. Now they have a little leeway on how we wear it. But it was still made up of a white shirt, blue pleated skirt and black shoes. I normally wore a short sleeve shirt and a black long sleeve shirt underneath. Like hell I cared if it was school policy or not.

I said goodbye to Naminé and Pence and left. I walked the streets of East Island waiting for Riku.

I met him not far away from school.

"How're you feeling?" he asked. I shrugged, I wasn't really feeling anything. I wondered if this is what it felt to be emotionally numb. Then again I remembered what I did to Xion and got a rush of excitement.

"Wait till you see Xion" I told him with a smirk. It was going to be so epic. We got through the corridors for East Island High, more specifically my locker, before we found her.

Riku's jaw dropped. There she was, as I now liked to call her "ground zero." Apparently she'd discovered the two pieces of chewing gum I'd lodged in her hair, and just as I'd planned she got all of it cut off.

"How did you get her to cut it all off?" Riku asked, impressed by the result.

"It's my little secret," I winked and stuck a piece of chewy in mouth.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Dear God Mr. Zexion can blab for hours about nothing. Riku and I had been passing noted for the whole English lesson. How on earth did Naminé deal with him in his prime?

**Dear god I'm so bored**

_Please shoot me down_

**Only if the gun has two bullets**

_Deal_

**Awesome**

_Riku, why are you writing in pink?_

**Because I stole one of your pens**

_It had a green lid didn't it_

**Yes, why must you change the lids of your pens?**

_So people like you end up writing in pink_

**I hate you**

_No you don't_

**Shut up**

_But I'm not talking_

**The stop writing back**

_Stop handing me the sheet of paper_

**Just because I hand you the piece of paper doesn't mean you have to reply**

_It's not my fault you leave yourself open to comebacks_

**Bite me**

"Ow!" Riku yelled in the middle of Mr. Zexion's lecture. Yes, I literally bit him because he said to.

"Yes Riku?" Zexy raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Sorry sir, I stubbed my tow on the table leg" Riku lied. I laughed to myself, and he ignored me for the rest of class.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Call me when it's finished," Riku hugged me with one arm when we went our separate ways. I went back to Naminé's. Shit this conversation was going to be hell.

I walked into the house to find Nagori and Naminé discussing things in the lounge room. I walked strait passed them to my room and dropped my school bag on the floor.

I pulled out the drawer of strait alcohol out from under the bed. Selecting something green, I poured myself a shot. There was no way I was going to deal with Nagori without some alcohol in my system.

Feeling the buzz of whatever green stuff I'd consumed I went and sat by Naminé and listened to my fate.

"I'm sorry but your father doesn't want her in the house." Nagori said sadly.

"Well whad aboud you?" Naminé asked. She had a good point too. Nagori never seemed to have an opinion any more.

"That's not what matters" Nagori replied.

"That's bullshit" I snapped.

"Kairi," Naminé warned

"No I'm not sorry. For god sake Mama you never have an opinion any more because that asshole is always pushing you around" I yelled

"Kairi," Nagori whimpered, just like she did when Sebastian yells at her.

"I want to hear what you think Mama, what do you have to say?" I glared at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I think you right, Sebastian is an asshole," She replied.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Huzzah! Another chapter In response to a review I received I'm going to say that this story is 11 years after the first chapter so Kairi and Sora are 15 years old and Naminé and her friends range from 26-27 years old. Hopefully that clears up some things._

_If you didn't quite catch it in the note passing scene _**Bold **_is written by Riku and the italic is Kairi. Also I think I should credit the idea of Facebook posts to chibixbabe and startscribbling12 who write some awesome stuff._

_More coming soon so hold tight._

_~Shazi-chan_


	6. Complications

Chapter Five: Complications

**Sora:**

_Welcome to Facebook!_

_Email:_

_Password: _*************

Kairi Abbie _has changed her name to _Kairi Nicoles

comments

Sora Hikari: _Huh?_

Kairi Nicoles: _it's Nagori's maiden name_

Sora Hikari: _???_

Kairi Nicoles: _They're getting a divorce_

Riku Kusai: _What! Why did you call me? I'll be over in 10_

Sora Hikari: _Mee too_

_You have logged out._

I got to Naminé's first. I took all the shortcuts through town I knew.

Nagori was seated on the couch on the phone to Sebastian, I knew since he was yelling so loud. I went to the kitchen and found Naminé talking with Pence.

"Kairi's in her room, follow the queen music" Pence told me. I found her laying on her bed drowning herself in vodka, with queen playing on the stereo next to her.

"No escape from reality," she sung along to Queen, writhing on her bed. Her eyes were tear streaked with mascara and she was wearing a cocktailed dress decked out in heaps of jewellery. "Open your eyes, look up to the skies and seeeee" she cried. She looked so pitiful laying there listening to Queen.

I sat on the end of her bed waiting for Riku to arrive. I had no idea how to handle this situation. It wasn't long before he showed up.

"You're kidding," he muttered to himself, "This is Stomp's idea," He sat next to her.

"Stomp looks after me," she said firmly in between wailing the lyrics to "Who wants to live forever," I had no idea what was going on. And who in gods name is Stomp?

"Stomp's not real," Riku said, "He's an imaginary chicken that breathes fire,"

"I don't care," she pouted. This was getting weirder by the second. I fire breathing chicken? Just how much had Kairi drank?

"Fine then, drown yourself in vodka. Let stomp look after you," He said and left. I stared at the doorway, he just left her there. He didn't even take the alcohol off her. Did anyone care any more? She suddenly stopped singing, carefully I took the bottle out of her hand. Unfortunately it still woke her up. Despite my best efforts not to.

"Sora, drink with me," she whimpered. She grabbed hold of my collar, bringing me closer to her. "Please?" she whispered.

So I did. I sculled a third of the bottle in one go than blanked out completely.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Kairi:**

"Fuck," I groaned. I couldn't remember last night after I sculled the last third of my bottle of rum at all. I rolled over and ran into someone else. Someone who didn't feel like Riku.

Crap! I know Riku and I aren't technically a thing but I'm sure he won't be happy with me for sleeping with someone else.

I sat up to see if I could recognise them. All I saw above the sheets was brown spiky hair. I was mostly clothed too, which I found odd. With Riku I wouldn't bother putting anything back on.

"Shit," I threw the blanket off. The person groaned and rolled over. I saw his face and my jaw dropped.

Surely I didn't sleep with Sora. Please let it be true that I didn't sleep with Sora. As much as I loved him I couldn't put him through that. Although laying there in just his boxers was very attractive to me.

"Dear God my head is killing me," he muttered. I wasn't sure hat to do not that he was awake. He struggled to sit up. So sexy in only his boxers. Those abs of his were just glorious...

"Morning," I said shakily. Without hesitation or waiting for his response went to the bathroom and changed into my school uniform, disregarding completely how crap I felt.

"See you after school, I guess" he said pleasantly. I nodded and left the house.

"Nice to see _you _this morning," Riku said coldly when I met him at the school. I nodded sullenly. He must know. He probably doesn't want anything to do with me.

"Xion found out it was you," he added, somewhat nicer "She's thoroughly unimpressed," he laughed. I joined him, though shakily. So apparently he didn't know about Sora just yet. Obviously I'd done something else to irritate him. Shit has been so hectic with Nagori and Sebastian's divorce and Sebastian kicking me out of home I completely forgot about Xion. Even though it was only a few days ago.

I got to my locker halfway down the hallway. Riku and both keep our stuff in my locker. It's just easier for us since we have most of the same classes and for some reason he finds it necessary to stick by me at all times.

We grabbed our things and headed to class. Since we shared this subject we shared our text books.

"Morning you two," Ariel greeted us to art. Ariel Atlantica was probably my favourite teacher. She was cool with everything Riku and I did.

She loved our art too. According to her it was deep and meaningful. I looked at it and saw how shallow and single minded I'd become. All of it was the warped imaginings of a 15 year old alcoholic. Riku's on the other hand, just wow.

"Could Kairi Abbie please come to the office," Quistis called over the PA system. Not often someone is called to the office in the middle of a class.

"It's Kairi Nicoles," I muttered to myself. "Remind me to change my name at the office at some point" I told Riku. God knows I don't want to be called up with that jack ass's name. I grabbed my things and left nodding to Ariel, to let her know I was going.

I was still muttering angrily to myself when I got to the office. I smiled warmly to Quistis the office lady, she was a nice person. Apparently she was the office lady back when Naminé was at school.

"Your father is here to see you," she said. I looked blankly and saw Sebastian around the corner.

"I'd like to just go back to class please," I said to her.

"He was very insistent that you come," she raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

'Kairi, we're going home," Sebastian growled. Experience with alcohol allowed he to detect the faint smell of it on his breath. He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me with him.

"No, I have work to do," I pulled out of his grip.

"Mr. Abbie I think you should let you daughter go back to class." Quistis got up from her desk and stood in my father's way

"That's right, she's my daughter and she's coming with me,' Sebastian hissed and tried to push Quistis out of the way.

"Mr. Abbie, under Destiny Island's law I am obligated to use force is one of our students is in danger," she said firmly.

"What are you gonna do," he dared her. In one quick movement, Quistis's hand crashed down on the side of Sebastian's neck, causing him to crumple to the ground, unconscious.

"Stay here," she told me, and picked up the office phone, dialling the emergency number.

"How, what?" I stuttered "Wow," she hung up the phone, "How did you?" I didn't even finish my question. I was physically unable to.

"Never you mind." She checked him to make sure he was still breathing and the such. "You don't mind bearing witness for me do you?" she asked, "Messy business if I don't have someone to witness student defence," I shook my head. "Good. The police should arrive any minute."

I was pretty frazzled after that. I swear I'd just witnessed the coolest thing ever, I wish I could do that every time Sebastian got like that.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Getting to the plot of things now. Some fan girl service with a... half... naked... Sora....................... *Starts drooling*_

_*ahem* sexy distractions aside, Stomp the fire breathing chicken is a drunken concoction of a mate of mine. He got really, really drunk and started wailing about how he wanted Stomp. Unfortunately we had to wait for him to sober up the next morning to ask him WTF Stomp was. He explained to us that stomp was his imaginary chicken that breaths fire. Then he started talking through Steve, his rubber lizard, saying that we shouldn't pester him..._

_*sigh* good times._

_I have a summery of what's going to happen next to keep me on track so this story should progress nicely._

_Buh-bye now_

_~Shazi-chan_


	7. Decision

Chapter Six: Decision

**Sora:**

Don't panic Sora, you only got really drunk with her. The fact that she was coming on to you doesn't mean you slept with her. You got drunk and passed out on the bed together.

Then again, her reaction in the morning wasn't all that good. I know I certainly didn't remember what happened, hopefully Kairi remember something.

I went back to the hotel and packed my things. Today Axel and I are going back to Twilight Town. I told Roxas my decision about moving here. All the while keeping my head from exploding, I ate something, which usually stops my hangover, but all the thinking about Kairi was just making it worse.

I went back to Naminé's to find Kairi home early. She glanced at me from the couch and went to her room. I followed her there to find her shuffling through the bottles in her alcohol drawer.

"Kairi, we need to talk," I said, sitting on her bed

"In a minute," she muttered. She grabbed a bottle mostly full of something green and poured herself a shot.

"Um, about last night, I wanted to ask-' I started.

"Fuck, do you not know the meaning of 'in a minute?" she cut me off and took the shot.

"Sorry" I mumbled. I waited until she was ready to talk to me, after another shot.

"Last night?" she prompted me to go ahead with the conversation.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked, after I drank the vodka, I don't remember a thing.

"Not a thing after I drank the last of the rum, but all my vodka and bourbon are gone" she replied. Great, it was no wonder my head was pounding. After drinking vodka we drank bourbon. It's a wonder neither of us got alcohol poisoning.

"Oh boy, what did we do?" I asked rhetorically

"I wish I knew," she muttered, "Do you think we slept together?" she asked. I bit my lip nervously.

"I dare say we would have," I replied, "Given how drunk we were," Not to mention how strong she was coming on to me and how much I used to like her. She nodded and handed me a shot. "Not thanks," I replied. She took the shot herself.

"So we're in agreement that we slept together?" she asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Excuse me I have to make a phone call." she stood up and left. With remarkable dexterity for someone who'd just had three shots.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Kairi:**

I was dialling Riku's number into Naminé's home phone when the three green shots hit me. It took three tries before I hit the right buttons.

"_Kairi what happened?"_

"Sebastian,"

"_But the cops?"_

"Quistis,"

"_Is she okay? He didn't hurt her?"_

"Apparently Quistis is quite capable of looking after herself,"

"_Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine,"

"_That's good."_

"Riku, you worry too much about me"

"_I doubt that,"_

"Right, look I know we aren't really a 'thing'."

"_Kairi you know I don't care if you're sleeping with someone else,"_

There was a silence.

"_That I consider worthwhile," _he added.

"Yes,"

"_So who?"_

"Sora,"

There was more silence.

"_Are you serious?" _I heard him stifle laughter.

"Yes,"

"_You're all bent out of shape because you think I'd be mad about you sleeping with Sora?"_

"Well, I thought that how we were- y'know- you would've."

"_Oh please, you two were made for each other."_

"You sure?"

"_Have fun and play it safe kids," _he laughed and hung up. Certainly wasn't the response I expected.

The phone rang again and scared the shit out of me.

"Hello?"

"_Oh Naminé," _

"Kairi," I corrected.

"_Kairi? Sorry, you sound like your sister, is Naminé there?"_

"Yeah, who is it?"

"_Olette," _I frowned. I disliked her husband.

"I'll just get her," I said "Nami, Olette's on the phone," I went to the kitchen and handed Naminé the phone.

I went back to my room. Sora was still sitting on my bed.

"Hi," he greeted pleasantly, I sat next to him, I wasn't sure what to say.

Why is everything so god damn complicated. When Sora left everything became simple. I drank and got with Riku on a regular basis.

He comes back and suddenly my parents are divorcing, I was kicked out of home and to top it all off, we've slept together.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I had no idea, everything was just all too much. Ignoring his question I knelt down and grabbed out the alcohol drawer. I shuffled through the bottles till I found one that was attractive.

"No you're not," Sora yanked the bottle from my hand, "You know what happened last time,"

"So?" I shot back, I'd done much worse. I grabbed another bottle, he grabbed the whole drawer than threw it out the window. I heard every bottle smash. "What did you do that for?" I yelled. He took the last bottle from my hand, I tackled him, trying to wrestle the bottle away from him. "Give it back," I growled.

"Not a chance," he snapped. He flipped me over and pinned me down.

"Let me go," I snarled, struggling under his grip.

"No," he replied calmly. He threw the bottle out the window with the rest of them.

"Get off," I shoved at him, he didn't budge at all. If I wasn't so angry I'm sure I would have enjoyed him being on top of me. Slowly he let me free

"By the way, I'm moving back," he left my room.

That ass hole! What the fuck am I supposed to drink now?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hmmm, I'm sure I wouldn't have minded Sora on top of me. XD_

_Definitely wouldn't have liked him smashing all my bottles of alcohol. Yay! Sora's moving back to the islands, but first he has to go back to Twilight Town to get all his stuff and wait for Roxas to get an apartment._

_After the next chapter I think I'll take a break and write an Aku Roku Xion fic then come back to this. Then again, I might just keep going and wire the Aku Roku Xion on the side._


	8. Gone Again

Chapter Seven: Gone Again

**Sora:**

Throwing Kairi's alcohol was a really good idea. Better she be sober than wallowing in sadness and grog. It wasn't a very pretty sight the first time I saw.

"Just where have you been?" Axel asked me when I got back to the hotel room, "Our cruiser leaves in a few hours." he pointed to our luggage.

"Out," I muttered. I logged on to the my laptop to check my facebook.

_Welcome to Facebook!_

_Email:_

_Password: _***********

Kairi Nicoles: _Fucking hates assholes who throws out perfectly good drinks._

_ Comments:_

Riku Kusai: _WTF?_

Kairi Nicoles: _Jerkface threw my drink outs the window_

Riku Kusai: _Who?_

Kairi Nicoles: _Sora_

Sora Hikari: _And let you drown yourself in sorrows and Absynth? I think not_

Kairi Nicoles: _Fuck you! That was $200 worth of alcohol_

Riku Kusai: _LOVERS QUARREL! XD_

Kairi Nicoles: _Fuck you Riku!_

Sora Hikari: _Screw you Riku!_

Sora Hikari: I_s not dating Kairi D:_

_ Comments:_

Riku Kusai: T_hat doesn't mean you weren't fucking her!_

Kairi Nicoles: _It was one time!_

Riku Kusai: _So far_

Sora Hikari: _Shut up Riku_

Riku Kusai: _:D_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Welcome to Facebook!_

_Email: _

_Password: _**********

Kairi Nicoles: _Bored! Nami won't get me any cruisers_

_ Comments:_

Sora Hikari:_Wise move, giver her a high five from me._

Kairi Nicoles: D_efinitely not_

Sora Hikari: Y_ou're so mean DX_

Kairi Nicoles: _Bite me!_

Sora Hikari: Y_our too far away! _

Sora Hikari: _goes back to Twilight Town tonight_

_ Comments:_

Riku: _Aw man that sucks_

Sora: _I know, I don't want to go_

Kairi: _Good riddance_

Riku: _Lovers Quarrel :D_

Sora: _Shut up Riku_

Kairi: _STFU Riku!!!!_

_You have logged out_

Jerk. He comes back and fucks everything up and leaves. And he smashed all my drinks. Not to mention the fact he didn't tell me he was leaving. Christ it's only Tuesday, he's been on the islands for three days, now he's leaving?

"Hey kiddo" Roxas ruffled my hair, taking me away from all my angry thoughts, "You coming to farewell Sora and Axel?" He asked.

"Aren't you going with them?" I asked.

"Nah, Zack and Cloud are giving me a place to stay while I look for somewhere to live," He shrugged, I nodded.

"I guess I'll see him off," I said, "Is he really coming back?" I asked.

"Well, he's gonna talk to Sakura and Jamey about it," he said, "I'm sure it won't take much to convince them," he laughed.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I was surprised when Riku hugged Sora goodbye. I guess he really missed Sora.

"I take it you're still mad about the drinks," he hugged me.

"You owe me a huge nights drinking for that," I grumbled, and he laughed.

"I'll start saving up," he grinned, he and Axel boarded the ferry to west island.

"I wonder how long it'll be before he comes back?" Riku pondered out loud.

"I don't know," I sighed. Seeing him leave again gave me the same gut wrenching feeling it did five years ago.

My life just didn't feel complete with him gone, not matter how complicated he made it.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I've been so swamped with school work, everything is just mad, but I managed to get a few chapters drafted and this one typed. Anywho, I'll attempt to get the next chapter up within the week, forgive me if I don't but I'm very sorry and any new readers please read my other fic Sketch Book Girl first because this is a sequal._

_~Shazichan_


	9. Six Months Later

Chapter Eight: 6 Months Later

**Sora:**

If I've worked this out properly, which I probably haven't but regardless, I'm moving back to the islands halfway through the summer holidays. That gives me three weeks to settle in before starting the new school year at East Island High.

_Welcome to Facebook!_

_Email:_

_Password: _***********

Sora Hikari: _ Destiny Islands here I come_

_ Comments_

Kairi Nicoles: Y_ou still owe me_

Riku Kusai:_Lovers Quarrel1_

Kairi Nicoles: W_ill you STFU Riku_

Riku Kusai: I_ shall never be silenced! 8D_

Kairi Nicoles: Y_ou're a freak_

Riku Kusai: _I must say you're having a mighty long quarrel_

Sora Hikari: I_t's not a quarrel, I owe her $200 worth of grog_

Kairi Nicoles: A_nd I intend to get it from you_

Riku Kusai: N_ot just in the form of alcohol 8D_

Kairi Nicoles: W_ill you quit it with the faces_

Riku Kusai: N_ever ^__^_

Kairi Nicoles: I_'m going to kick you both in the shin_

Sora Hikari: _… lol_

Riku Kusai: _WTF?? _Kairi Nicoles _just walked over here to kick me in the shin an left_

_ comments_

Kairi Nicoles: _Totally worth it_

Sora Hikari: B_a ha!_

Riku Kusai: _It hurt_

Xion Abbie: _Crazy bitch_

Kairi Nicoles: F_uck you Xion_

Xion Abbie: _Riku will_

Riku Kusai: _Not in a million years_

Kairi Abbie: _Why the hell are you friends with Xion Riku?_

Riku Kusai: _I have no idea_

Xion Abbie: _Because he like me way more than he likes you_

Kairi Nicoles: _dislikes Xion Abbie and wishes she's drop dead_

_ comments_

Sora Hikari: I_sn't she you're cousin?_

Kairi Nicoles: S_he's an Abbie enough said_

Riku Kusai: _You and Naminé are Abbies_

Kairi Nicoles: _I'm a Nicoles and she's a Colliver, we are not Abbies._

_You have logged out!_

_**Kairi:**_

I stormed out of the house and back over to Riku's. Damn him, him and his stupidity and stupid online faces!

Along the way I saw Xion looking all high and mighty with her black bikini very visible under her pink dress. She can drop dead for all I care.

"Kairi no, don't kick me again!" Riku yelped when I got to his room "please don't!" he begged.

I kicked him anyway and stole his pants. I have no idea how, but when I left his house I was holding his pants. Maybe, just for a laugh, I should give them to Xion.

I ran down the street cackling viscously to where I last saw Xion.

"Hey Xion, I noticed how much you like Riku so here's his pants," I handed them to her and ran away.

"What the fuck?" She called after me. However this ended it was going to be the most hilarious thing in the world. Even funnier than when she cut her hair off. Tormenting Riku and Xion was so much fun.

When I go back home, my mood was immediately spoiled. Nagori was dressed up, which meant we were going to see the lawyer.

"Why does divorcing someone take so damn long?" I moaned.

"I'm sorry but it has to be done," she told me sadly. Nagori took me to the meetings to stop her from caving into Sebastian's every demand. I must admit, so far we've been doing a good job. The car is our and all of my thing have been returned. Today I was after the rest of Nagori's things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's official, waiting rooms suck. The only thing to do besides stare at the half dead plant in the corner is read issues of _Woman's Day_ from 2 years ago.

"Oh, funny meeting you here," Olette waltzed into the waiting room, she was dressed in a cream blazer with a matching skirt and had an orange ruffled shirt on underneath.

To say the very least I wasn't happy to see her. Her husband Terra is a jerk and Naminé doesn't like him. God knows if Naminé doesn't like them then neither do I.

"And exactly why are you here?" I asked. She sighed sadly.

"Terra an I are getting a divorce." she replied sadly. "good residence I say." she added. I was surprised. Her and Terra used to be so in love. Also I didn't think Olette was the kind of woman for divorce.

"Good riddance?" I asked.

"You know how close I am to your sister and Pence," she said. "or 'was' anyway" she corrected herself, "Terra saw to that. I'm just disappointed that I only realised it now." regretful feelings huh Olette.

"Mrs Abbie?" our lawyer, Elizabeth Swann poked her head out her office door and called us in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_okay, sorry this took so long, I had to do HEAPS of homework and I was stuck for time. I hardly had any time to start my newest fic the messenger, continue Stuck in the upper class and this one. Any who I'm back on track for the moment and got this chapter all typed out._

_I have a four hour trip to Melbourne (and back!) tomorrow so I may just write a whole bunch. In my draft book, not typed out._

_Anywho, thanks for your reviews._

_~Shazichan_


End file.
